Dragon's Daughter
by angela123111
Summary: 666 Park Avenue fanfic. The Dorans' second daughter returns home.


Outside of 999 Park Avenue, a taxi stops. A woman gets out and pays for the taxi. She holds onto her suitcase and walks in. She has a large hat on and sunglasses. She wears a black dress similar to ones seen in movies. She walks to the front and there was Tony, distracted by the phones. She smiles devilishly at him. She walks straight up front and waits for him to finish the phone call. When he did, he looks up and immediately stands up.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" He asks her.

She smiles and pulls him by the collar and kisses him on the lips. He's taken by surprise and immediately pulls back.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you doing?" He exclaims in shock and a bit anger.

She smiles at him and takes off her sunglasses. "Hi, Tony." She says, kind of flirty.

This makes his jaw drop. "Ang- Miss Doran! You can't do that. What happens if Mr. Doran sees?"

She blows a raspberry. "Then I will deal with him. Tony, you promised. When I get back to the Drake, you'll finally take me out on a date!"

"Yes, after you finish college! It's only been a year since you graduated high school!"

"But it's so boring. I already finished everything. Didn't you know I took a lot on online courses?" She groaned and pouted at him. "I'm 19! I am an adult."

"Miss Doran. Please be reasonable. I've known you since you were practically a baby."

"First of all, I was 5! You're only 13 years older than me. It's not much, considering my parents' age difference." She pouts at him. He sighs.

"Well, I'll let your parents know you're here." He uses the desk phone and calls Gavin. "Hello, Mr. Doran. Sorry to bother you but you have an unexpected visitor in the lobby. It is someone, both you and Mrs. Doran should greet. Okay, thank you sir."

"You are such a kiss up." She mutters. "But I love you so much!"

"Well, I can't accept that love, Ms. Doran."

"Please stop calling me that!" She looks at him desperately." Call me Angela, like you did when I was little."

"I only did that when we were alone because you would throw stuff at me if I didn't."

She sighed and pouted. She folded her arms.

A few minutes later, in awkward silence, the elevator arrived and Gavin and Olivia walked out. When Olivia saw her, she quickly walked over and hugged her. Angela smiles.

"Hi, Mama." She hugged back.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit? You even dressed up for us." Olivia says.

"Why I wanted to surprise you. I have a break from school and I already finished all my homework and turned it in so that gives me a couple days extra."

"But you said.." Tony started saying but became quiet instead.

Olivia let go and was so happy. Gavin smiled at her.

"Hi, Daddy."

Gavin walks over and Angela takes off her hat. Gavin kisses her head.

"Welcome home." Gavin smiled at him.

"Ooh, let's go out to celebrate your return." Olivia suggested.

"That would be delightful."

So the three headed out. Angela trailed behind and to Tony, she blew a kiss. He blushed and shook his head.

After dinner and they returned to the Drake, Olivia excused herself to go to sleep. She kissed Angela and Gavin's cheek and left.

Angela and Gavin stood out on the balcony.

"How's college?" Gavin asks her.

"It's alright. Boring. Why do I have to go again?" She asked him.

"So you can have the credentials to take over for me when I retire."

"Retire?" She raises her brow at him and then she chuckles rather darkly. "Daddy, I know you. You'll be like Castro. Have me as a figure head while you're still working." She smiles widely. "That'd be fun."

"I mean when your mother wants to leave to somewhere tropical in our old age. I prefer the Drake."

Angela chuckles and whistles a long note. A starling flies and lands on her shoulder.

"Those birds missed you, when you were gone." Gavin commented.

"Of course they would. They're my little babies. Oh yes they are." She made a kissy face to the bird. The bird chirped happily.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. We have new building managers and your birds attacked one of them."

"What!" She says in shock and looks at the bird in worry. "Are you okay?" The bird looked at her and chirped. She sighs in relief.

Gavin looks at her and sighs. "Sweetheart, I think the only people you care about are family. It's a bit worrisome."

She looks at him with a straight face. "Worrisome? Oh dear, Daddy. Why would I care about humans that are just going to die? I would rather be with the ones I love and cherish that I know will not leave me. Right? You did that with Mama."

"That was a different thing. Your problem is much worse."

Some more starlings flew down to Angela, as she got more annoyed. "Well I don't! All they are, are just kiss ups and jerks. I can only trust my family and Tony of course. You of all people should know that."

Gavin takes a deep breath. "You're right, but Angela, I need you to blend in, so to speak. If you do, think of the power and souls you'll achieve."

She gives him a hard look and then sighs. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good girl. Now let's retire. It's getting late." He turned around and went in.

She decided to stay out a little longer. "Birdies. I'll be here for a while, so let's have fun."

They chirped happily. They flew around her in a circle.

"Also, I can finally get a date with Tony!" She said in a singsong voice. She chuckled mischievously. "Right, my dragon?"

* * *

I am so sad that 666 Park Avenue is cancelled.


End file.
